Destinos entrelazados, pero nunca unidos
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: —Nuestros destinos están entrelazados, Elizabeth... Pero nunca unidos —. El último momento que pudieron compartir Elizabeth Swann y James Norrington, antes de que él muriera, dando la vida por ella. Por que ella era la única persona a la que había amado y a la que siempre amó. One-shot.


**N.A.: Éste es un mini fic de Norrington/Elizabeth. Ojalá le guste, si quieren dejen reviews. Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo aporto las ideas.**

***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—***

Se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta, con las llaves en la mano, mirando a varias direcciones comprobando que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Enseguida se acercó a la celda, abriendo la cerradura con las llaves, y empujando lo más silencioso posible la puerta. Lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro serio de Elizabeth mirarle, en medio de todo aquél grupo de piratas. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras mantenía abierta la puerta.

—Ven conmigo… —Susurró.

Elizabeth continuó en su lugar sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Sólo escrutándolo con la mirada. Los demás sólo la miraron a ella. Por que ella era la líder, la comandante, la que daba las órdenes. De nuevo, él hizo la misma seña.

—Rápido.

La rubia miró de reojo a uno de ellos y asintió suavemente con la cabeza, indicando que podían confiar en el Almirante. James se alejó un poco, dejando que todos los de adentro pudieran salir, en orden y en silencio para no ser descubiertos. Sus ojos miraban a cada pirata que salía de la celda. Elizabeth se acercó a él y lo miró mientras los demás continuaban saliendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó secamente.

Norrington volvió su mirada a ella. Sintió una profunda tristeza al ver que ella le miraba como si fuera cualquier persona. Cómo si él fuera un _traidor_. Lo que ella no sabía, era que él estaba tratando de hacerle notar que no lo era. Él no era un _traidor_. Mucho menos quería hacerle algo malo a ella, ni estar en su contra.

—Escojo un bando —Respondió con voz baja pero firme.

***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—***

Todos pasaban en silencio por el barco, dirigiéndose a la punta y empezando a colgarse de una soga que había como cruce entre el Holandés Errante y el Empress. Todos colgaban de la cuerda, y cruzaban sosteniéndose de ésta con pies y manos. Norrington vigilaba la cubierta y se aseguraba de que todos pudieran pasar por la cuerda. Elizabeth se detuvo un momento, mirando al Almirante con rencor.

—No vayan a Shipwreck Cove, Beckett sabe de eso y puede que haya un traidor allí —Dijo James, mirando hacia la soga, rehuyendo de la mirada de la joven pirata.

—Es demasiado tarde para tratar de ganar mi perdón —Respondió ella.

Él volvió la mirada a ella. Se veía el temor en su rostro, pero lo disimulaba frunciendo un poco el ceño. No concebía que ella le reprochara algo en lo que él no tuvo nada que ver. Le dolía. Siempre había creído que ella le tenía confianza a él, que lo conocía. Pero ahora todo le parecía confuso.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu padre —Aclaró, y después de una pausa continuó—. Pero eso no me salva de lo que he hecho.

Elizabeth se tranquilizó un poco al oír eso. Tal vez había exagerado todo. Norrington no tenía nada que ver en eso, ni siquiera estaba enterado. Miró a la tripulación cruzar la cuerda, para dirigirse al otro barco. Ella estaría a salvo, ¿pero él? Lo capturarían después de que ellos hubieran cruzado. No. Ella no lo permitiría; sin embargo algo en su mente la inquietaba. ¿Porque estaba así de nerviosa? ¿Tenía miedo de perderlo? Tal parece que sí. Sus ojos miraban a todas direcciones con preocupación.

—Ven con nosotros —Dijo ella.

Enseguida, él la miró sorprendido. ¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿Realmente ella quería que él estuviera a su lado? Examinó su rostro tratando de ver algo que le comprobase su pensamiento. Allí fue cuando vio su mirada, ella no quería perderlo.

Ella lo miró con preocupación. Trataba de decirle que no quería dejarlo allí, lo quería a su lado. Como cuando era niña, como cuando la salvaba, como cuando él la acompañaba, como cuando él le _amaba_. ¿Ella le amaba a él? Todo este tiempo, se había estado cuestionando eso. Pero le dolía el pensar una vida sin él. Aunque ella nunca hubiera demostrado sentir amor por él, ahora ella lo hacía. Por eso quería que él la acompañara. De nuevo lo miró.

—James, ven conmigo.

Él la miró a los ojos directamente. La amaba, quería estar con ella, pero por ahora sólo quería alejarla de allí. Abrió la boca para decirle algo. Quería decirle muchas cosas. Decirle que en toda su vida la había amado, y la sigue amando. Por una vez, sentía que ella realmente le quería a su lado; y justo cuando iba a decir una palabra, el grito de Bill Turner interrumpió el momento.

—¿Quién está allí? —Preguntó el pirata, mirándolos desde arriba.

Enseguida, él la tomó del brazo y la puso detrás en un intento de protegerla. Mientras desenfundó su espada, listo para cualquier cosa. Él delante de ella, defendiéndola de cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla. El miedo lo estaba consumiendo vivo. El miedo a perderla, miedo a que le hicieran daño, miedo a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a ella.

—¡Vete! Te seguiré de cerca —Dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras buscaba con la mirada al pirata.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. La voz de él no parecía sincera. Tenía miedo. Trató de decirle algo más, decirle que ella nunca lo iba a abandonar, que siempre estaría a su lado, pero las palabras de él fueron muy claras: _Vete sin mí y salva tu vida_. Tragó saliva y respondió a aquello.

—Estás mintiendo…

Él se volvió a ella. Odiaba tener que mentirle, pero no tenía otra opción. Si ella no se iba en ese momento, quién sabe que podrían hacerle. Lo único que le importaba era la vida de ella. ¿Qué más daba la suya? Él vivía por e_lla_. Sin ella, su vida era una miseria. La miró fijamente, tratando de grabar aquellos ojos en su memoria, tratando de grabarla a _ella _en su memoria.

—Nuestros destinos están entrelazados, Elizabeth… —Hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirarla—. Pero nunca unidos.

Tenía que hacerlo por una vez en la vida, aunque sea lo último que haga. Se inclinó hacia ella, y juntó sus labios con los suyos. No le importaba si ella no correspondía, al menos el deseo de besarla, aunque sea por unos instantes, era suficiente. Pero se sorprendió al notar que ella correspondía a aquél beso, lo hacía dulce y delicado como ella. Ambos dándose aquél beso, el primero y el último que compartirían. Al poco tiempo, él se separó al notar que no tenían demasiado tiempo. Se volvió al oír pasos a su izquierda y alzando la espada.

—¡Vete ahora!

Elizabeth lo miró por unos instantes. Tenía deseos de tomarlo por el brazo y hacer que bajara con ella, que huyera con ella. Pero de nuevo sus palabras eran claras. Apretó los dientes para no comenzar a llorar. Lo vio por última vez, antes de subirse a la punta y sujetarse de la cuerda, comenzando a trepar por ella para cruzar al otro barco.

Norrington por su parte se quedó allí, esperando a Bill Turner, sabía que pronto aparecería. Y él estaría preparado para distraerlo, le daría tiempo a Elizabeth y eso era lo único que le importaba. Como supuso, Bill Turner apareció a un lado. Apuntó la espada hacia esa dirección.

—Vuelva a su puesto, señor.

—Nadie abandona éste navío —Respondió Bill Turner mientras se acercaba con lentitud.

—Quieto, es una orden —Espetó Norrington.

—Es una orden… —Repitió el otro —. Parte de la tripulación, parte del navío. Parte de la tripulación, parte del navío…

Norrington lo observó en silencio, aún apuntándole con su espada. Debía distraerlo el tiempo más largo que pudiese. Continuando dando órdenes a aquél pirata.

—¡Quédate allí!

—Parte de la tripulación, parte del navío… ¡A cubierta, los prisioneros escapan! —Gritó Bill Turner.

Norrinton estaba cada vez más desesperado, si seguía así tendría que combatir para salvar a Elizabeth. La chica por su parte, volvió la mirada hacia el navío, James estaba en problemas. La rubia lo miró y se sostuvo en la cuerda sin avanzar y sin retroceder. Norrington sacó su pistola y apuntó al pirata, preso del pánico.

—¡Retráctate!

Elizabeth los continuó mirando. En cualquier momento, los piratas llegarían a cubierta y descubrirían al Almirante. Enseguida, su mente comenzó a pensar lo peor, entrando igual en desesperación al no saber qué hacer. Su mente sólo podía pensar en el Almirante, sólo en su seguridad, sólo en su amor por él.

—¡James! —Gritó la chica.

El Almirante se dio media vuelta, mirándola con temor. No sólo el temor de perderla, sino también el temor a que los descubrieran. No podía permitirlo. En ese instante, se percató de que la joven estaba retornando al navío, sosteniéndose de la soga. Si ella volvía, la matarían. Eso sería mucho peor. Luego regresó su mirada a Bill Turner, igualmente con miedo. Trataba de pensar qué hacer, sin que ninguno de los dos saliera dañado: ni él, ni ella. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar en algo en tan poco tiempo; por lo que volvió su mirada a ella, formando una expresión de tristeza, tanto en sus labios como en sus ojos. Se lamentaba tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer. Alzó la pistola y la dirigió a la cuerda, su último pensamiento retumbaba en su cabeza: _Adiós Elizabeth_. El ruido de la pistola al disparar resonó y la cuerda se rompió.

—¡Ah!

Elizabeth y los demás cayeron al agua cuando la cuerda se rompió. Lo último que él pudo observar fue a Elizabeth caer al agua, salvando su vida completamente. Ella estaba a salvo. Tragó saliva al saber lo que le esperaba; se volvió hacia el pirata y lo único que pudo sentir fue algo atravesarle el estómago.

—¡Argh!

El arpón se incrustó en su estómago, provocándole un dolor inmenso. Elizabeth por su parte, sacó la cabeza del agua, respirando. Lo único que pudo ver fue un cuerpo caer acostado en la cubierta del navío. Sabía de quién era. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sin embargo no se notaba por el agua del mar. Profiriendo varios gritos, sin ser escuchada.

—¡James! ¡No! … ¡No!

Gritaba pero nadie le escuchaba. Rendida, tragó saliva y comenzó a nadar hacia donde los demás se encontraban. El cuerpo de Norrington se desplomó en el piso, mientras gemía un poco de dolor. La tripulación se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, repitiendo una sóla frase.

—El Almirante ha muerto. El Almirante está muerto…

Davy Jones apareció entre la multitud de piratas que se encontraban allí. Su fría mirada se posó en el cuerpo agonizante de Norrington. Se acercó a él, poniéndose en cuclillas y formando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Todos los demás se retiraron al ver al capitán, todos excepto Bill Turner.

—James Norrington —Dijo Davy Jones mirándolo—. ¿Le temes a la muerte?

No hubo respuesta por parte del Almirante. Con sus últimas fuerzas, sostuvo su espada y la hundió en el hombro de Davy Jones. Su mirada yacía vacía, y agonizante. El capitán sólo sonrió, sin sentir dolor ni preocupación respecto a eso.

—Tomaré eso como un no —Respondió el capitán, incorporándose y sacando la espada de su hombro —. Bonita espada…

El capitán se retiró con la espada en manos. Bill Turner se inclinó hacia el cuerpo agonizante de Norrington. Aún tenía un último aliento de vida. Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo estrellado. No miraba otra cosa que no fuera eso. Poco a poco su respiración se fue apagando al igual que su vida. Su último pensamiento se lo dedicó a ella. Elizabeth era la única persona a la que había amado. Sus recuerdos con ella aparecieron como un flash en su mente.

Ella parada en el barco, directo al Port Royal, una simple niña. Una bella niña. Él era un joven apenas, no tan joven pero tampoco viejo. Luego fue declarado un Comodoro, en su ceremonia le había pedido matrimonio, o al menos eso trató de hacer antes de que ella cayera al mar. Luego su título se destruyó, al igual que su corazón, al notar que ella se había fijado en Will Turner, un simple herrero, ahora pirata. Luego su retorno como Almirante, lo cual causó el enojo y rencor de Elizabeth, sin embargo al final obtuvo que lo quería, sólo unos cuantos momentos con ella. Pudo saber que ella le quería a su lado. Que lo amaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero no tanto como él la amaba. Una lágrima se escapó de su mejilla. Era su fin. Sin más que poder hacer, sólo respiró una vez más antes de abandonar ese mundo._ Elizabeth, te amo_. Fue lo último que pudo pensar, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—***

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este mini fic. Dejen reviews si les gustó, y agradezco que leyeran.**


End file.
